Pertinence
by Owlivious
Summary: Each and every crime should resolve in punishment, regardless of it's nature. Therefore, whom deserves said justice more than Kuvira? Once the Great Uniter, now just a lonely soul, locked tight within her cage, with only one person to turn for help. But will that be enough?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_You may gain nourishment from sources beyond food and water. You may gain it from within your mind and your mind alone. But that will only keep the body ticking. That will only make it move and do it's choirs. This is nothing compared to the choirs of our mind. Of our will. Of our choices. Of our thoughts. They shape us and without them, should the body suffice, the mind will not. Since in the end, what else can separate a man from a rabid animal?_

_The World Is Wast, Tang Xu_

* * *

><p>Spirit world. Both the state of mind and a state of being, a traverse beyond the known world, where creatures that exist despite logic dwell, occupied with their tasks of which non seem to bare significance. And amongst it all she, the avatar, the keeper of peace and balance. She visited it quite often in the recent days, mostly through her mind, since her body was needed elsewhere. Constantly needed elsewhere. To help. To serve. And at times, at more pleasing times, to keep someone company. Still, the leisure time, the so called vacations were long over. And reality struck back. She gazed within the numerous aspects of the past, looking at them and revising each and every single one of them, pondering what would happen if some of the events would play off differently. Obviously, her thoughts and ideas were the only thing she could obtain, as there was no way for her to change the past, despite being the bender of all the elements. At this very moment, she gazed at the doings of Kuvira, as she was somewhat curious to her. She, much like Zaheer, wasn't openly evil. She believed in something grander, even if the thoughts within her head got misplaced swiftly. As she looked at her coming to power, how she neglected her lover, how she committed everything to obtain one single solitary goal, how it eventually ended, over and over again, she pondered what she would do if she would be the one that picked the wrong side. Or, not necessary the wrong side, but the wrong idea of how to obtain her goal. Would there be anyone to stop her, should she do that? Should she ask anyone for forgiveness after that? Should she be forgiven? And for that matter, would Kuvira were forgiven, should she ask for it? She openly accepted her punishment. But was there another way perhaps, for this misguided being? As the thoughts swirled within her head, she could hear someone closing by, making slow but steady footsteps within the solitude of grass.<p>

"Revising your past I see? And those tangled within your thick web?" The voice was low, smooth, familiar. Too familiar. "It hardly will change a thing, young avatar Korra."

She leaned slightly, only to see a familiar frame. A man, covered from the top of his head to the very toes, with a white mask, endlessly locked in the same stale expression. It was a while since she thought about him. It was a while since she tried to recap his name. Amon. And yet it was so fitting to see him, within this realm beyond realms. Within this place, which had no particular place to begin with. He began her struggle of doubts and fears. It would be fitting that he appeared in the end.

"You think you are more mature now, don't you? More than you were?" He shrugged, as he looked at her shorter hair. The eye sockets held only void within them. "What does the past whispers to you, young avatar? Do you see anything worth holding onto? Or will you rush head on, like you always did, right into the unknown?"

He gazed at what she saw. An image of a certain metal bender with a long, black ponytail, dressed in a green outfit with a mixture of steel. A curious being, caught within her own ideas and within her own narrow mind, striving for things which were unobtainable. Much like himself.

"Ah. Wondering about the girl that quickly became a woman, and a woman that quickly became a living statue, whom you disposed of?" He chuckled. "Oh, no, not disposed of, as apparently that one was a bit closer to your heart." He leaned right over her shoulder. "I saw what Zaheer did to your mind. A puzzling notion to think about it, when I saw you struggle over the things that where. The very same person who never thought about what she will do with herself the very next day." He began to mock her. "Who never thought about what responsibility she bared. Who always claimed she did, but mostly to obtain the affection of others. Are you really that much better than the others, young avatar? You saw what happened to the Great Uniter. Will you be the next one to be put down?"

Before she could speak even further, she smacked her fist into the mask and jumped forward, preparing herself in a battle pose. The figurine before her simply straightened up, looking at her with the same expressionless glare.

"I do not need an image from the past to tell me what's wrong or right." She said, as she calmed down a bit. Whatever he wanted, she should remain calm. "Especially your image."

"I linger, young avatar." He neglected her words, and continued his own lecturing. "And I'm ashamed about the things in your head. Ashamed by your thoughts. You think of forgiveness for those who you somewhat sympathize with." He shrugged indifferently. "But not those whom you simply despise and do not understand."

"Kuvira or Zaheer hardly sympathized with me."

"They weren't." He placed his fingers over his cheek, and tapped loudly. "They were. You struck truce with both of them. And in the end, that hardly matters as well. Young avatar, I wanted to erase you. But the more I look at you, the more it seems, that you should remain." She could 'hear' his smile. "You will be like us."

That caught her attention in full, even though those were just simple words. She hardly wanted to encounter this element of the past, but since she was already making a wish of things she regretted from the things that were, she could as well encounter this particular being.

"Okay, what do you want..." She searched the depths of her mind to find one, single word, forgotten by the world. "...Noahak."

"Charming name." His hoarse voice chuckled "But Noahak isn't here anymore." The void within the eyes flicked. "Just me."

"But that's the same." She shook her head. "You are him, he is you."

"Oh no, no, no, you got it all wrong, young avatar." He took a step closer. "Where one was just flesh and blood, Amon is something beyond. An idea. Amon never disappeared. You just neglected him. Briefly. But he planted his seed."

Was that the case, she pondered. She remembered what he did to her. But it was a while, and numerous others wanted to do similar things – shape the world under their dictate. And they did it on a larger scale. It was easy to forget about him. It was easy to forget fear he placed in her heart.

"So. Like a spirit." She rose her arms as her body twitched in anticipation. "Spirits can be cleansed you know."

"Perhaps. But that won't be necessary."

She caught a deep breath. For some reason she knew this whole chit-chat won't give her any kind of answers, as there were non questions that rose up to this point. At least not by the one before her. But since she wanted to gave him a chance to speak up for himself, she decided to ask.

"Then why do you pester me."

"Just gazing at the things you have been through. Gazing and reflecting over it, should you decide to."

And then, out of nowhere, he attacked. Korra should have guessed that. She tried to calm the spirit before her, but that presented to be futile. Therefore, the only logical thing to do, was to call forth the elements she wielded. Fire sprouting from her hands blazed all around their silhouettes. The fields, so rich and so full of life, sprouted water from within their soil, with a mixture of dirt and stones. That hardly stopped him from coming forth at her. The air she blew from her palms also presented to be futile. And finally, he stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

"Time shall come when someone will ask you for something more meaningful than just to put up a fight." He flicked his fingers, as she could felt each and every single move he made inside of her chest. "Someone will ask you for help beyond your capability. And what you'll do then, young avatar? You won't bend the elements to change someone's nature, nor you will bend the elements to change someone's mind."

He began to toy with her body, sending it back and forth. She knew he was only playing with her, and within that, there was a purpose. But what kind of purpose.

"Your will is impressive." He rose his hand once again, and her chest seemed to almost implode, almost as if a needle landed right in the center of it and began to grow bigger and bigger. "But you forgot who I am." He shook his head. "Whom I were, and what my name meant."

She could feel the stretching of her muscles deep inside her frame. He reached them to the point of taring them apart, one by one. And yet she knew non of this was real. After all, she was here only partially. Her body still remained within the realms of a different world. Therefore, she choose to wait and see. To observe, to listen, despite the imaginary pain.

"There will come the time, where you will be close to loosing everything. Anything. All of it. But not by your miraculous differences, that puts you above all else. No. It will all come with a choice of the right words and thoughts." The pain got more and more unbearable. "And then I wonder, young avatar Korra, will you withstand it? Or will you become the very thing you constantly hunted. The one that shaped the world so much, that needs to be put down?"

The pain stopped almost instantly, as her body felt flat onto the ground. As she gazed within the endless spiritual sky, the mask leaned before her, with the empty hollows searching for something within her eyes.

"But I'm not what you should be afraid." There was some scent of indescribable satisfaction within his voice. "You can always come to me. For you have become a part of me. As much as I've became a part of you. Reflect on that, young avatar." The void almost dripped from the holes. "And should you require, come for my aid. Because we're alike. And in the end, we will end alike."

###

She tried to catch her breath as soon as her eyes finally opened. And there she was, back in her cozy room, within the wooden solitude of the Air Temple. The breeze slowly poured into the wide open window, managing to give her some refreshment over her sweated forehead. A vision. A dream. Or more like a nightmare. She hardly knew what that was about. The memory of Amon hardly ever appeared to her nowadays. She at times remembered how frightened she was. But those days were long over, and with the likes of Vaatu, the Red Lotus and Kuvira, the blood bender hardly seemed like something she needed to care about at this very point in time. A bad dream. A long forgotten story. A memory that should be sheltered but not thought about. That's what it was. Only thing that it was. She stretched her back and hands, as a snapping sound echoed throughout the room. Strength never fully left this body, despite all the odds. She looked at the window and smiled, seeing as the sunset was soon to came.

"No point in making one nightmare ruin my day." She yawned. "Zaheer's poison already occupied my mind long enough."

She said to herself, as she decided to go outside. As if in response, the wind once again blew through, smudging her dark skin. Despite all that, it seemed like it shall be a pleasing day. Dreams are just dreams. And the past is just that – past.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_ We find ourselves in places we hardly desire to be in. We find ourselves in places, that we wish to break from. We find ourselves wrapped in thoughts, that we wish to go away from. They test us in their own way. Is there a reason for that not to happen? No, of course not. It's a part of us. Places, thoughts, bars we're locked behind. All those elements are a part of us. And only with them we are whom we truly are. We are complete._

_Our Tethers, Guru Laghima_

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose from the horizon, shining over each and every inch of soil within it's blazing glory. The calm waters slowly hit the shores, almost as if they felt the necessity of their work but lacked the will to put their strength into it. An indication of a rather calm day. Appealing day. The towers of the Air Temple seemed to glitter, as it's habitats still rested within the comfort of their warm, cozy beds. There were some that were unable to sleep however. Tenzin was amongst them, as he walked down the pathways of the blooming gardens. Normally, he would admire the beauty and fragility of the plants surrounding him. That was not one of those days however, as the messenger came in the morning, bearing a letter. Not for him. Not for his family. For the avatar. The news were somewhat mysterious. Somewhat grim. And all he cared about was the well being of those he had under his protection. Well being of his family. Well being of one particular pupil. And it was not what was inside the envelope, for that he did not dared to check. It was from whom the letter was. He was not alone in the struggle to find peace however, since Korra began the day early as well. She actually felt herself at peace for that one, certain moment, in this one certain hour. The avatar was quite found of this place, as it brought calmness within her heart, more so than the ventures within the spirit world. Especially those that occurred during the night. She could safely call this haven her home, even despite the fact that she already had one. And, she felt safe in here. As the waters slowly claimed her feet, as the breeze smudged her hair, it was all perfect. She found both her purpose and her place within the world, even despite the questions that tormented her mind, and the visions of the ghosts that came from the past. But as with all purpose and peace, it tends to be shattered at some point. And for the most part, quite abruptly.<p>

"Korra."

Tenzin appeared behind and almost out of nowhere, as whatever troubled him could not wait any longer. The avatar knew her old mentor well. And she knew exactly when something was not right. It was never hard to tell really. Just a simple glance at his face would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Hey Tenzin." She smiled, but the grin quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

He stood there and looked at her rather quietly, almost tempted not to tell her a thing. Silence would probably be the best option, judging by the fact that every time the world called for it's protector, it hardly ever ended well for the one he promised to take care for.

"Come on Tenzin, we're beyond the point of obscure silence." She rose her eyebrows. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Many things. Numerous things. And one connected to you. As usual."

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Perk of being the avatar I suppose. Besides, I can shield myself pretty well. So what's now? Who or what needs saving this time around?"

"No doubt you can shield yourself..." He ignored the latter. The old monk sighted, as he finally passed her a small, enveloped piece of paper from within his sleeve. "No point in delays."

"What's that?" She asked, as she began to circle it around with her fingers. "A plain letter got you worried so hard?"

"More like a message."

"From?"

"Kuvira."

Now that was something he could be worried about. The Great Uniter, albeit not so great anymore, was something that could be considered a problem. And even if she and Korra ended on rather pleasing terms, despite all what happened, it was still thought provoking to receive anything from her. Tenzin simply awaited, looking at the piece of paper within her palm.

"You… looked inside?"

"Of course not." He shook his head. "But I doubt any good can come out of it."

"Perhaps." Korra nodded, more to herself than to him. "But she wrote to me. She had her reasons. And like you always said, 'you cannot run from some things Korra, at times, you need to let them happen. Just let it happen'."

"I said that?" He lightened up a bit. "I must consider my words more carefully then."

"Maybe. But hey, you always told me to listen to my teacher, so..."

Of course, it wasn't him. It was Zaheer. But that part could be spared for her old teacher. She opened the envelope, both curious and somewhat cautious. She hardly knew what to expect, knowing only that for some reason, she needed to be careful. Not that the plain letter could harm her in any way. At least, in no way she found plausible. The handwriting she saw was perfect, strict, raw and straight. She never expected anything less to be honest. Each sentence she ran her fingers through shouted the name of the Great Uniter. Still, the words were the thing that interested her the most.

_ Avatar Korra_

_We had many occasions to met, yet non of them were pleasing nor appealing. I accept that, and should my state be different, I would even try to compensate for that, for I grew found of you. Empty words, aren't they? In this place, everything seems to be just that. Empty. Still. I have something of a great importance to tell you, and it is beyond petty letters and writings, as they can be read by eyes not suitable for them. That, and I were never good in writing nonsense. But, I ask you, Avatar Korra, for your presence. This is not an order, as obviously I have no power over you. But treat it as a request. And I would be grateful, should you appear by my side in the upcoming days. But please, make haste, it's a matter which cannot wait for too long. You know where to find me. Everyone does, even if they hardly bare the wish to come near._

_ K._

She blinked a couple of times and sighted loudly. Just a single gaze at her mentor told him everything. No words were needed, yet she decided to speak out loud. And she of course, had to do what she had to do.

"I must go." She shook her head. "Something's wrong. And this time around, I'll be where the world needs me to be."

"That's what I feared…"

###

She was alone. Such an obscure sight, for someone whom was adored by many. Her looks, her face, her words, her voice. Especially her voice. Those were known in the whole shattered Earth Empire. The gesture of her hand was enough to raze cities. Her word was enough for her people to dedicate their lives for her very being. And now, she was locked within her wooden cage, in the middle of nowhere. A prison once used for Ghazan, now served her well, or rather, contained her well. Her cage was partially covered however, so she held a little bit of privacy. She was once the Great Uniter after all. They hardly ever held any kind of visitors, yet any kind of change was a nice token in this place. She was meant to spend a lot of time in here after all, and since hardly anyone said a word to her, it was a bit of a nuisance. At least a little bit of company, that's all she could ask for. And then, the avatar came. Came like she always did. Without much of a hassle, on a simple vessel, even though she could swim here all by her self. Her hair got a bit longer, her face, still the same, like a still image. No one tried to stopped her, as they knew better to trust her judgment. As she entered the wooden cage, the one inside seemed to bloom with joy, even if she tried to hid it well.

"Um. Hello."

"Greetings, Avatar Korra." She leaned down slightly in a gesture of respect. "I see you do not cast away even those about which the world forgot about. Or wishes to forget about. Same thing. A true paragon, holding to her virtues."

"How could I…"

"Not important." She chuckled a little. It was a dry and empty laughter. "You came, and for that, I'm grateful. How was your travel?"

"Fine, I suppose." The avatar shrugged. "Hardly a big deal, when you can simply use water..."

Kuvira came closer. Her eyes looked vicious at first, but her gaze quickly softened, as she placed her hand over the avatar's shoulder. Korra pondered, as the women before her never did a thing without purpose. She always had a goal within her doings and motives. And no doubt she had one now. A plan within a plan. Locket up here, she wasn't any less dangerous. She simply needed to be more clever.

"A true paragon. A... friend."

Kuvira said quietly, almost as if she wanted to make herself believe in what she just said. She even let out a slight, warm smile. Such a rarity on the face of the Great Uniter nowadays. A delicacy one would assume. She quickly shrugged off those trivial and hardly mattering feelings however, as she took back her hand.

"But onto business." The woman let go a single, long sight. "They want to put me on trial. Reiko mostly. Su has her share of… how to put it…"

"Interests?"

"Yes."

She smiled again, almost shyly, with a great dose of sadness. Korra still hardly understood the need of her presence, as well as the need of a trial that was meant to be hold. She was already held captive. Was there any need for more? For justice? In her distant memory, she remembered her own family, burdened with hardly fair accusations. Was it the same with Kuvira, she pondered. No, she saw her doings. She knew what she did. Still, why?

"So what do you want from me exactly?"

The girl eventually decided to ask, if only to break the silence. The one before her seemed to stand still, wedging her each and every word. Like a battlefield within her head, like yet another turmoil or yet another burden she needed to bear with.

"Trial is bound to have both accusers and defenders." She took a long, deep refreshing breath. "I wish you to be my defender, before they'll decide that someone else will be better suited for me."

"Should I be flattered?" Korra chuckled a bit, but quickly got serious, as she realized it was hardly the time for jests. As she realized who asks her, and what burden it holds. "It's not like you. To ask for help, to have someone stand for you."

"No, it's not." Kuvira's eyebrows rose. "And believe me, should I had the choice, I would stand on my own. I may be ashamed for what I done." She closed her eyes to recall her thoughts. "But I know exactly why I did what I did, and I would defend myself should I could."

She slowly began to circle around the room, as her slim, stable frame moved in a mesmerizing matter. The wood didn't even cracked underneath her feet. What happened within her mind, the avatar pondered. And what she aimed at. The Great Uniter changed, but how much she changed, that was the question yet to be answered. The only question she could gave an answer to, was what the Uniter changed. Nothing. Everything.

"Still. You are the avatar. And while I have no hope for my fate at this point, I would like for you to stand by me." She grimaced once again, if only vaguely. "You are the only one whom I can consider something similar to a friend, the only one that I knew that will come to my call." Kuvira paused to catch her breath. "And while no doubt I'll be sentenced, I already accepted my fate, I wish for you to vote for me."

"Well…" Korra was somewhat touched that someone bared so much fate within her. There were however matters that needed to be addressed. "That's… surprising. Don't hold this against me, but we weren't exactly on high terms. How do I know this isn't some kind of, you know, trick?"

Kuvira sighted, almost as if she was disappointed. She understood the avatar's concern, just thought that perhaps she's a bit more different. Bit less judging. The Great Uniter rose her hand and pointed at one of those that held her captive.

"See that guard over there?"

"Yes?"

"Sentimental fool." She smiled, bit menacing but at the same time, with some sort of understanding. "He could be the best bender in the world, a warlord of the Northern Tribe or whatnot. And still, he wears a metal necklace which his mother gave him. Should I wish to exit this prison on my terms, I could simply call him, strangle him, cut his throat, form a key." Her eyes were sharp. "Korra, please don't think of me so low. I came here on my own terms. I've agreed with the terms of my punishment. Therefore, I'm going to keep my word."

"Probably..." Korra shook her head. "Why Tenzin didn't mention about this. He…"

"He probably knows nothing." Kuvira shrugged. "Not yet at least. It's not a great secret what kind of man is he. Forgiving. Raiko and the others wish no forgiveness for me."

"And you?"

"And me…" The woman pondered. "I will not ask for forgiveness when I shared non. But they want to held this mockery. And I won't just give in to their games."

"Maybe they just want justice?"

"Justice is here. Being alone to the end of time. What they do, is just slipping salt all over me."

They both went silent, as no other words were necessary.

"What you want to gain in all of this then?"

"I just want to look at them all once again. Look at them, and look them in the face. They made me, in a way." She glanced between the bars, looking at the guards behind them. They seemed to listen to their words, so she tried to exclaim everything a bit louder. "Non wanted to take responsibility. When I told them that, no one wanted to listen."

"But wasn't that..."

"And you." Kuvira stated, as she hardly wanted the avatar to finish. "And you were gone. The only person to clean up the mess while others refused to do so... went missing." Chills passed down her body. "So all what was left, was an orphan, trained as a guard and a dancer to take the burden for others."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry av... Korra." She shook her head, smiling vaguely. "Don't be sorry. My actions were my own, and you cannot always be responsible for the mistakes of others."

Once again, silence occurred. During those pleasing moments, the avatar finally got a chance to take a long glance at the former Great Uniter. Despite the initial thoughts, she looked as she remembered her. Standing tall, proud, if a bit broken. She had strength within her, she could gave her that. There was so much power still lying within her. Whom was her to let all this potential go to waste? After all, everything she wanted to achieve, was to do the exact same thing which the avatar aimed at. Unification. Balance. But she drove her goals at the expense of others. Still, wouldn't she be the same, given the circumstances?

"So, will you be my defender?" Kuvira finally broke the silence, gazing within her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask for, avatar Korra, but…"

"I will." It surprised her, how fast she agreed to do just that. Perhaps deep inside she knew that what she will do is just. At least for her. And since everyone always told her to trust her judgment, it only seemed fit. "I do not hold grudge against you."

"The world may dislike you for that." She paused. "The world will hate you for it."  
>"Since when the avatar was always loved by many?" She shrugged. "I have one person to support my. And that's all the support I need."<p>

The avatar looked at the face of her former adversary. There was a slight blush over her cheek, barely noticeable. A strange notion of someone who hardly ever had any kind of regret.

"I killed her father."

"That you did."

That simple phrase, told in a rather simple, plain way, shook Kuvira. How much the girl before her changed from the last time they meet. How much she learned and how much she differed from the time when she was still escaping from Zaheer.

"And still you will vouch for me?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you, why?"

"I don't really know." It was obvious that she was lying. Numerous thoughts swirled within her head, but most of it all, an enormous feeling of guilt. An enormous feeling of grief. "But I will, alright? Won't that be enough?"

"Yes." Kuvira hesitated. "Yes it will be enough."


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_ Is this bloody thing even… Oh. Ehm. Hello Kuvira. If you can see me, it's clear that my mobile mover projector works perfectly. It even surpasses the one that the self proclaimed genius made. It's slim, it's efficient, it can be used with full force. Thanks to it, our people will witness our deeds. Our people will witness our glory. It will boost their morale. Everyone will gaze upon our grace. Your grace. The grace of the Great Uniter. And when we'll bring the world together, we'll finally have some time for us. For us, and just for us. I'm really looking forward to it. I miss you. At times ponder what would happen if you went missing. If someone would take you from me. I think, it would break me in half. Silly thought, isn't it? Still, I would die happily, knowing that I picked your side. That I picked you over my family. Always._

_Personal Collection, Bataar Jr._

* * *

><p>Suyin sat peacefully, gazing through the window in the presidential office. Republic City went through a lot during the recent events. Especially with the huge hole in the ground, now sprouting with spiritual energy, with buildings around it razed to flying dust. Zao Fu was hardly in a better state for that matter, as the metal from once great constructions now lied within the debris, formed into the inactive machines that brought destruction upon the world. And all of that caused by a single woman. A single being that caused this mayhem. And to top it all off, the woman that tried to kill her son. Her son. And with that notion, leaving her thoughts hanging in this certain spot, Raiko finally entered the room, placing himself slowly in front of her. His glasses reflected the light outside, partially covering his eyes.<p>

"Is everything in place?" She finally asked, as her patience had it's limits. "You're awfully quiet."

"Well." He tangled his fingers together, as he backed his chin over his hands. "The platform required for our little 'event' is already functional. It gave Varric something to do at least." Raiko shrugged slightly. "A wooden ship without nails."

"Hopefully we won't drown."

"No, Varrick is insane, but he gets the job done. Besides. He never turned down a proposal which netted him enough profit." He slightly shrugged. "And the further he is from here, the better."

"Does he know about what we're about to do?"

"No."

"That's a relief."

She nodded in acceptance. Hopefully those efforts won't be futile. Kuvira. That name still brought shivers to many. What she did to others was atrocious. What she did to her own people was unbelievable. What she did to her son was unforgivable. Therefore, she needed to pay for it, there wasn't really a question about that. Those events changed her. She became a bit more bitter. Bit more strict and narrow minded. Raiko saw the shadows underneath her eyes. Yet another victim of the Great Uniter. Good. At least he could somewhat justify the things they were about to put in motion. Things that he was about to put in motion.

"You seem to be quite vicious about her." He decided to proceed. "Much less than over Zaheer."

"Well Zaheer was never this personal," She laughed with a dry, hoarse voice. "Yes. I won't let her slip away. She is cunning, don't ever forget that. No nails. No metal. No weapon to fuel her. We will end her. End her once and for all." She took a deep breath. "And everyone needs to see her end."

"That they do no doubt. Have you picked anyone who will actually stand in her name?" He let out a slight chuckle. "If there is someone out there who would do so?"

The answer was rather obvious, and she pondered why he, who served and ruled the Republic City could not come up with the right idea. Su hated to state the obvious. A stubbornness she had within her blood after her mother it would seem.

"She probably already chose her defender, should you paid a bit more attention to your surroundings." She said calmly. "Korra."

"The avatar. Yes." The president began to nonchalantly clean his glasses. "A perfect pick. She calls herself the one that brings balance to the world and whatnot. Who would fit more perfectly."

"She is the only one that actually have the chance of succeeding." Su stated with a voice that was cleansed from emotions. Or at least it would seem that way, as deep inside, she never wanted to confront the avatar. "And I don't want her to succeed."

Raiko looked at her once more. Of course, being in charge of the Republic City, he had his own ideas of how it all should end, both for the place itself, as well as for the Great Uniter. The question was however, will Suyian cooperate. And if not, what will make her to do just that.

"Poor Korra." Su sighted. "But I won't hold back, not even from her."

"You won't have to."

"What do you mean?"

He stood up just to lengthen the moment. Now it was him whom gazed outside. Republic City. Under his rule it changed into this atrocity. A city with a hole and a candle right in the middle of it. A city covered in wines and spirits. A city that was nearly equalized, annexed and blown away. His city.

"You won't be the accuser."

"What?" She stood up. "What game are you playing. And more importantly, why."

"It's not a game, Suyin Beifong." He shrugged. "Everyone knows you hate her. You are not liable as an accuser."

He fixated his hand over the glass, but some things could not be delayed. Especially things planned out so perfectly.

"I found someone ideal for this purpose. Someone whom people can relate to." He smiled slyly. "But someone who hates her like you. No, more than you."

"There is no one whom hates her more." That hardly convinced her, as she could only feel hate. She tried to kill her son. "She almost took my son." And not only that. She treated her like a daughter. "And she was considered a friend."

"And that's why your judgment is clouded by your past." He was so proud of himself. It was almost unbearable. "But there is someone who's hate is clear. Who's hate is fresh. And, more so, who will not forgive. Someone whom not almost lost someone. No, someone who lost someone. And there's one person like that. Asami Sato."

That was something she did not expected. But the choice was somewhat obvious. Avatar's friend. The one that could stand toe to toe with her in terms of words. No. She was more clever than her. She was more capable. And indeed, she should be still fueled by hate, once Kuvira gets in her way.

"She's reliable. Reliable to most of people, as they already forgot the betrayal of her father. She is close to the avatar." He rose his hands up in the air, in a theatrical gesture. "You do realize how powerful it would be if she stood on the opposite to her?"

Still. She was a girl that lost her father. She was just that. A girl that lost her father. She could be thought. She could take over her family's legacy. But still, deep inside, she was just a girl that lost her father. To a person that tried to kill her son.

"Why do you wish to torment her? Both of them…"

"I do not." Reiko snickered. He was laying. "But for our cause to succeed, we need something more than Kuvira's tormentor." The president swirled on his foot. "We need an accuser that everyone can relate to. Not related to Kuvira, yet affected by her. Someone who gets the job done without any kind of remorse."

There was some sense within his words, she had to admit as much. Should she stand against the avatar, Korra would probably convince the crowd in one way or another. But standing against someone who's so close, yes, that bared some sense. And the woman that tried to kill her son would suffer. 'She tried to kill my son', she reassured herself once again.

"You want her to feel the pain. You want her to suffer. Asami Sato will give you just that."

"But at what cost?" 'She tried to kill my son.' "Aren't we just like her? No remorse, do everything to justify the end?"

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "But a trial is more than most people in her position would receive. And deserve."

"True." 'She tried to kill my son.' "Let's just hope it'll go according to our plan."

"Why would it not?" He asked, but hardly waited for the answer. "We have everything in our grasp. This theater will serve it's purpose. And in the end, Kuvira will end. And in the end, we will get rid of not only her, but the memory of her. And she will perish. Isn't that what you want, Su?"

"Yes." 'She tried to kill my son.' "Yes it is."

There was something else. She felt it clearly. That wasn't all that he wanted to tell her. No, he left the most important part till the very end. The one that was even more bitter.

"But to complete that. We will need something else, beyond Sato. Amongst many, we will need a witness, once close to her. Baring a great relationship with her..." He paused. "A great sacrifice to be held."

"A great sacrifice?" 'She tried to kill my son. And I will torment her for that. And him too?' "Is that also necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

###

In the middle of nowhere, far beyond the realms of the known land, a ship was built unlike any other. A wooden vessel, huge enough that it could held numerous people within it's clutches, with a scene right in the middle of it. It looked more like a swimming theater of sorts, rather than a capable vehicle. And yet, it somehow held itself onto the surface without a single needle. Without a single piece of metal. And despite it's crudeness, it did not sank, at least so far. Only one man could be responsible for such a marvelous contraption. Varrick.

"Behold Zhu Li!" He exclaimed loudly. "The greatest vessel, which technically is not a vessel, in existence!" His eyebrow twitched as he looked at the one board, laying down asymmetrically to the ones he placed before. "Aside from this part. Standing out a bit. Ha. Just like my uncle."

"Right…"

She looked around. Many of the workers hardly wanted to say a word, simply doing what they should. Something was brewing in the air, she simply could not put her finger on to what. Deals made with Raiko had the word 'bad business' written all over them.

"Do you even know what's the purpose of it?" She pondered loudly, as she began to nab on her pencil. "You don't build such a thing for no reason. And trying to get any kind of information was…"

"Hard? For me? Naaaw." He chuckled as he proceed to attach yet another part of his masterpiece. "I know exactly what will happen here."

"You do?" The more she lived with him, the more he amazed her. At times at least. But she had to admit, she had her own suspicions. Still, playing his little game would only confirm her thoughts. Besides, he always felt better when he was the one figuring things out before her. "How?"

"Oh, Zhu Li, when you'll live as much as I'll do…"

"May I remind you how old I am…"

"…When you will live as much as I do, you will have those powers to see into things. You know. With your mind." He hit himself in the chest. Bit to hard, still, it proved the point. "After all, I were the first man alive that perfected levitation. Zaheer does not count! Feeling enlightened?"

"No."

"Shame." He shrugged, as he whacked yet another board for it to fit in it's place. "Wouldn't mind to enlighten you just once."

"No doubt."

"Still, they will sentence the stick in the mud right here!"

"Who?"

"Kuvira!" He said as if it was a common knowledge, hardly bothering if anyone will hear them. And perhaps they already did. But since they were Raiko's man, they probably knew that from the very beginning. "Why else would we build a platform without metal in it?"

A fair question. But she already figured out that part. The question to be asked, the very same that always was in place of such things was not who, but why. Why torment the old wound, when the Republic City began to flourish, in it's own ways.

"True." She bit her lower lip. "But why play such games. They have her where they want her. Locked safely. Why not, if anything, to simply…"

"Kill her?" Varrick laughed, apparently pretty amused by her way of thinking. She said to be merciless after all. "Sure. They could kill Zaheer, they could kill me, following that rule!" The madman shrugged. "They made a fine choice with the last bit though, you have to admit."

"Then why?"

"Why? Rrrrevenge!" He majestically put his finger up in the sky. "Killing someone is a waste Zhu Li. Killing someone just gets rid of him!" He swirled on his feet and looked directly at her, so close that she could almost feel his breath, as he clapped his hands in enjoyment. "You think why no one bothered to kill us when we blew up a place or two in the Republic City?" He poked her forehead a couple of times. "Profit, profit, profit!"

"Yes, but…" She moved an inch from her husband. "With us it was different. With the monster that the Great Uniter was..."  
>"...But when you humiliate someone." As usual, he hardly waited for her to end. Despite the bonds that tangled them, some things hardly ever changed. "When you give her a fake suppression that she in fact has a chance. Bang, drama." He made a weird gesture with his fingers, as he snapped them once and twice. "Bang, the crowd cheers. Bang, Kuvira zero, Raiko and Su one." His white teeth seemed to glitter. "And what next?"<p>

"Hm... But what purpose would that held..." She neglected his words. "Unless... Su has it all down to personal things. And Raiko..."

"Raiko wants power. The sly fox!" He laughed once again. "Easy to figure, right?"

"Just that?"

"Well." Varrick stroke his mustache. "Just that, yeah. That's not much, and it is much as well." He blinked a couple of times. "Raiko hardly has any ideology behind him, other than the fact that he's a man of interests. Suspicious, how he always had the upper hand, despite Amon-Zaheer-Mega Death Avatar-Uniter atrocities in the city, right?"

She thought about it for a second. Despite his action, his passive attitude and his non existent policy, he managed to hold onto his position. And while he wasn't the worst leader this city had, he wasn't the best either. Nor the brightest. Yet he still remained in the place he was. And that was suspicious, still she never had the opportunity nor reason to think about it, up to this point.

"And with all that said. Why we're into all that again?"

"Come on Zhu Li, do the thing." He smirked. "With your head that is. You know the rest."

"I pretty much do, yes." She began what she does best. Analyze. Count. Calculate. She was good at that. Exceptionally good. That's why she caught the eye of Varrick after all. "Our needs are simple. Just like Raiko's. So, we're here to..."

"To make profit, as always..."

He caught her in his arms, as he looked directly at her. The Varrick she knew the best. The one that always tangled himself into numerous atrocities, just to squeeze a coin out of it. She could not blame him though. They never were righteous to begin with.

"...To make a live action mover out of the trial..."

"...And earn millions." He moved her closer. "MILIONS I tell you..."

"...everyone will want to see Kuvira's trial..."

"...And both the Republic City and citizens of Earth Kingdom will pay loads of money to see it..."

"Loads?"

"Loads."

"I can calculate the exact amount if you want."

"I love you." He kissed her, with passion, as always when profit was involved within their little talks. Still, it was best not to tell her all of it. Not yet, until she'll menage to figure it out on her own. As always with Varrick, plain things weren't so plain to begin with. Even for his own wife. "And yes. Please do."


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_When you look at the plain game of chess, what do you see I wonder. Two sides picked against one another in their own little turmoil? Perhaps. But there's more. Behind the chess pieces, there are two beings that play, they dictate the fate of the game. But if you think that's all, you're still wrong. Even in a two player game, there's always at least another player. It's up to you to spot him soon enough._

_A Simple Tale Of Politics, Tarrlo_k

* * *

><p>The Sato Estate seemed to be hollow to her during the past days. The battle ended. The little escapade from the realms of reality with her lover was long over as well. The legacy of her family remained in it's place however, like a stale reminder of what she needed to do. Of what she needed to be. Future Industries needed to expand. Future Industries needed to progress further and beyond, for such was the dream of Hiroshi Sato and therefore, such was the dream of hers. As she was locked within the clutches of her empty office, cluttered with numerous pieces of paper, she felt alone. Of course, place such as this had numerous people within it's walls, yet all of them seemed to be distant, almost unimportant. That, and the task she was called upon seemed more like poking a still fresh wound. She sighted loudly, as she slowly rose her head up. The stuffiness of the air was almost unbearable. At least someone placed a cup of tea on the corner of her desk. A nice token of appreciation and care. That did not ease her thoughts however. Kuvira. The person responsible for this house to resemble a shambling void. The one that did not felt remorse to kill her father. And now, she had the opportunity to end her with a bit more than a flick of her hand. And not only that. Before her demise, she could tell her all. All what was in her head. All about the things within her thoughts. How with each day when she was alone she wanted to strangle her with her bare hands. How she wanted to gauge her eyes, gauge her tongue, left her to rot. Left the Great Uniter to rot. And beyond all of that, all of that, the very person she entrusted, the very person she felt something for, betrayed her. How could Korra defend such an abomination? How could she even wish to spare such monstrosity.<p>

"Why you'd ever... do such a thing?" The words came from her mouth seemingly. She never cared if someone was listening. Her grief was well known either way around. "Why you'd wish that... thing to get out of it with her head up? With her head... on her shoulders?"

She shook her head. There was still time. But when the day comes, their confrontation shall be invertible. But she could not hold back from her father's murderer. No. Not even for the one she loved. She squeezed him like a bug. Like an insect. Like something that was never significant. Haven't Korra realized that? Was the time spent within the clutches of the Spirit World meant nothing to her?

"I wish to end you Kuvira... I wish to end you." Asami felt chills running down her spine. "I should forgive, but I wish to end you, to kill you. My father was consumed by grief once." She looked at his desk. "And I guess we're not so different after all." A little smile appeared on her pale face. "The Great Uniter. Such a fancy name for a murderer. You looked up in the air, always in the air. You thought about the prosperity of your kingdom, so you said. And despite that, you never thought about others. About those underneath you. You never thought about..."

Equality. The poster on the wall shouted this word in bold letters right at her. Why she never decided to remove it from her father's office was beyond her. Still, the white face of Amon gazed at her from within it's paper prison. And although he could not do a thing to her, she remembered him well. He was the one that take her father away from her for the first time. But at least his claim was not permanent.

"What are you looking at?" She looked at him almost as if he was real. "You are no better than her."

Step by step, she came closer. There was some uncertainty within her movement, almost as if the being that was held before her posed some kind of threat. That was obviously impossible.

"Don't look at me like that." She blinked a couple of times, yet the poster remained the same. Still caught in that nasty, terrifying grin. "Don't, just don't!"

She placed her hand at the very top of it, as she wanted to tore it apart. Yet the white face stared blankly at her. She could almost hear his whispers. 'You are powerless', he seemed to tell her, as his pained eyes drilled through her. 'Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.' The voice seemed to echo throughout her head. 'I am the solution.' And in the end, she backed of her hand, as she realized that simply tearing down the poster won't bring her peace. It won't bring anything at all, but more memories. Especially memories of her father.

"Ugh." She turned around, yet the paper Amon remained where he was, as she was unable to tore it down. "Good thing I have my tea."

She sat down and grabbed the cup within the palm of her hands. It was still warm, refreshing, pleasing. As she felt the essence that came from within, she experienced all the wondrous scents. Flowers, tea leafs, spices, oil. And with that notion, she backed of her nose. 'Wait.' Her mind seemed to work in full. 'I never asked for a tea. And even if, no one enters here without permission. Without asking.' She sniffed it a bit more. The strange stench seemed to pierce through other aromas. Unwillingly, she gazed at the door. That very door held a special memory of hers. As a child, she used to peek through the keyhole at her father, gazing at his works. He obviously knew about that, but since he never had appropriate time for his child, he let her do just that, as it at least kept them both somewhat near. What boggled her mind however, was the fact that the keyhole was blocked, which indicated that someone was on the other side. The very person which gave her the nourishment she was meant to drink. So, someone wanted her dead. Not the first time. Probably won't be the last one, if she'd play her cards well. As she strengthened her pose, she reached for one of the drawers at her desk. The Equalists glove was still there, awaiting yet another time to be used. She gazed at Amon one more time.

"At least I can be thankful for something I've got from you."

And she awaited, pretending to drink her tea. Small drips of sweat came down her forehead. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Yet she still awaited for the perfect moment. As the light appeared briefly within the keyhole, she knew it was time to strike, as someone will be caught off guard. She jumped right above her desk, and with several swift steps, her hand was placed on the handle. As the waves of electricity came through the metal contraption, she could eventually hear someone's body falling down on the other side. As soon as that happened, she quickly whacked at the door, only to see one man laying before her, while the other took his chances, running down the corridor.

"Hey, you, stop!"

Obviously he did not, but it was never too late to ask. She began to chase him, room after room, corridor after corridor, and each time she almost grabbed the end of his coat, he somehow slipped away in the last second. As she ran after him, he just realized that she could not see any of her service. Were they dealt with? Or were they paid off? That shall be dealt with later. Answers. They were required now. As the man disappeared behind the last door, she was sure that this time around it'll be the end of their chase. The leisure area in the Sato Estate had only one entrance. And said entrance was also an exit. As she slowly opened the door, she saw the man she was after, right at the other side of the pool. The coat, the hat, yes, she remembered now. Viper. Goon for hire, should the coin would be sufficient enough. As soon as that thought proceed through her mind, a quick slash of water swooped her off her feet.

"Hello." The man smiled, revealing his white teeth. "Fancy seeing you again."

"You."

"Yes, yes, me." He flicked his hands, as the water began to circle around him in a hypnotizing notion. "The poison could finish you off. You picked the more painful way."

Without needless words, the sprouts of fluid began to pierce the room back and forth, in an attempt to hit her. To maim her. To kill her. There was no subtlety about his blunt attempts. Still, he was in the perfect place for his work to succeed and whenever the girl tried to come even near the door, he whacked at them with full force. Escape was not an option. But escape was never an option in the end. As yet another water bolt pierced the sky, she dodged it perfectly, analyzing the situation as swift as she could. Man that tried to kill her. A water bender. A pool. How to defeat a water bender. Get rid of his weapon. A perfect plan. But to do that, she needed to reach the other side. And that was not an easy task. Still, she was Asami Sato. Descendant of Hiroshi Sato. The strive for impossible ran in the blood. 'One day, that girl of mine will be a woman.' - said the familiar voice in her head. 'And that little damsel should learn how to dance. Come now Asami. Let me show you.' She took a deep breath and dodged yet another missile. And then, she made her first step. Within her mind, there was no water. There was no Viper. Just a hall full of people to avoid. And her father. She took a step forward. Then another one. Closed change, dodge, dos-a-dos, bolt over the shoulder, heel turn, another dodge, chained turns and an open turn, one after another, reverse turn, reverse turn, avoid the swimming pool. Step forth, step back, time step, thunder clap. And since every dance has it's beginnings and ends, this one had it's finish eventually. As her glove caught the man by the throat, her other arm grabbed the lever. Within the last sounds of emptying the pool, both she an him knew that the show is over.

"Well." He smiled. "You got me."

"Tell me why I should not tie you up, flood the place, and simply electrocute you inside."

"Because that's not who you ar..."

Asami whacked his head onto the wall. Her reaction seemed to surprise both him and her. She quickly picked up the notion, as her face straightened up once again. Within his eyes, confusion began to rise. But Viper wasn't stupid. He also knew how to play his cards. Previous draft was a disaster. He needed to start other way around or he'll loose his 'full house'.

"Aw. That hurt."

"It can hurt more." Her grip tightened. "Listen, I have enough of people trying to kill me or my family." She just realized how strange that sound, as she was the only one left. "You are nothing but a hired goon. So the question for you is. Who hired you."

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled, but quickly picked up the topic. "Someone who wishes failure upon Raiko."

"Who?"

She squeezed him a little bit more. This time however the grip was more loose. He already knew that he caught her attention. The rest. Well, the rest was meant to be gathered by his clever use of words. 'Check out."

"Well. There are some who dedicated their hearts to the Great Uniter." The man smiled. "And hearts are like that. They beat, even when they're broken." Viper looked slyly. "Since, as you noticed madame, I operate on amount of wealth, I can tell you more, should you wish to spare more..."

She nodded, yet still, her thoughts were distant. Absent. 'How can anyone see good in that atrocity?' Her thoughts swirled. 'How could anyone love that? How Korra could even spare that thing the first place...'

###

The energy of the spirits surrounded them, as the gusts of wind gently passed through their bodies, venturing within each and every single part, baring nourishment. This place. This very place was unlike anything Kuvira saw in her life. It was unlike anything she dreamed about in her life. All the tales about said Spirit World seemed like fables. Fables of colorful dreams and fake promises. And yet she was within it's wondrous scents. Within it's pleasing aromas. The avatar just stood above her, glancing at her warmly. Just now, the Great Uniter realized the pain within her arm. Such a trivial thing it would seem in a place like that. To feel pain. To feel for that matter. Was she dead, and was it her punishment? To feel the pain? No. It would be too trivial. She already knew what pain meant. Physical pain was never enough to bring her down. Eventually, a welcoming hand reached for hers.

"Believe me, i know what it's like to be afraid."

"What can you know." The gentle wind once again smudged her face, tangling her hair in all the weird places. She almost felt like a little girl deep inside. But those times were never to return. "You had it all. Your family. Friends. People who worshiped you." She gulped. "Worshiped you. People who glanced at you, at every example you gave them."

"And at the same time, quite often I were alone."

"You think of it as loneliness." Kuvira's voice got hoarse. "You think of it as a burden. Who even talks like that?" She blinked a couple of times, to sooth her eyes. "Too much power? Too much attention? Who in their right mind complains about things handled to them like that?"

This world was unlike anything she saw. She could not think straight. She tried to hate, she tried to run away with her thoughts. To defend herself. And she did, her voice did. Her mind however was someplace else. Her mind winded to rest. Her thoughts wanted to rest. The little girl that was still somewhere within her wanted to rest. Just wanted to rest. To lay down on the grass. To feel as it waters her cheek. To blush at the very notion that someone may be watching. That someone may watch. To catch a glance of her. To like her. To fell in love in her. Wait. Didn't that already happen?

"Listen, I know how you feel but..."  
>"You know nothing!" She looked at her directly for the first time. What she saw, was a girl. But despite the fact that she saw her numerous times, she didn't know a thing about that girl. "But..." She quickly calmed down, as she eased her breath. "I cannot blame you for your life. And for what happened with mine." A little, shy smirk appeared on her lips. "But I do wonder, what I would do on your place. How it would end then."<p>

The avatar did not respond. She simply silently sat down next to her. Thoughts swirled. Words she wanted to say were different than those that actually came through her mouth. She wanted to spend some time with her. To met her. To tell her about that one certain boy she met. About that one certain boy she childishly may felt in love in. To take her near the river. To sing her a song. To be her friend. She was lost in thoughts. And the thoughts were lost within her.

"What it was like..." Korra finally decided to speak up. "...Kuvira?"

"What?"

"What it was like to grow up alone?"

"Why you ask me that?"

"Because apparently no one else did."

Kuvira thought for a while, as she let that notion sink within her head. There was someone who asked that. Someone who was interested enough to ask about that while others neglected that very simple question. It was such a shame that this little girl neglected that very little boy that offered her that question. He had such beautiful, puppy eyes when he looked at her. She should never let go of him. What happened to him again? When he went and where?

"Have you ever felt alone, avatar Korra? Seeing people walking by you, seeing them smile, talking to you, and yet you felt alone? You felt like nothing? Unwanted by the world? Forbidden by the world? Like a piece of trash?" She took a deep breath. "You don't need to answer that. But that's how I felt. And when the opportunity came, I decided that this time around, it will be I whom will claim something from the life I had. And not only that. I will save whatever piece of world I can. Even at the price of enslaving it, and protecting it from itself."

Ah, right, she remembered now. The grass whispered the stories of them. The trees whispered the stories of them after all. The boy returned each and every time she neglected him. Each time with a different idea to stay close to her. Was she happy? Probably. Or was she not. She could not really recall that. All she wished to was to lay her face over the grass. And then, to listen to the sound of the trees, the sound they make while the wind blows through their leaves. The sound they make when they fall. She wanted to take the nearest rock within the palm of her hands. Within her fingers. To feel it's cold, round presence. And build something with it's help.

"You were a great leader." Once again, the avatar broke the silence as well as her thoughts. "You just made a mistake, followed by another mistake..."

"I never felt like one. Like a true leader." Kuvira shrugged, just to remind herself how much her arm ached. "I may been portrayed as one. And in a certain point, I felt like one. That helped with what I tried to obtain." She looked deeply at the palm of her hand. There was no stone to hold within it's grasp. "But I were one. The one that could grab others, that could make others feel... significant."

"And before?"

"Before?" She chuckled. "Before, the Queen died. Before, the land was separated into numerous piles of dirt that fought against one another in many ways possible. I reforged it. I made it whole. For a while."

She straightened her focus and gazed at the sky. The sky which contained many colors within it's vast presence. They all seemed to be within her reach. If she could only reach it with her hand. But then again, why do such a things. She pondered once more. The aroma of flower petals struck her once again. She felt those flowers before. Once.

"So. You asked your question. Then I will ask mine. What it is like when everyone look at you as an exemplar from your very birth? When everyone expect much from your every, slightest move?"

"It feels..." Korra looked into the sky, as the colors changed almost instantly. "At first it was a bit overwhelming, yeah. But at the same time..." She gazed at her once again, trying to read something from the Uniter's eyes. "The more I think about it, I was somewhat lucky. At least I knew what to do from the very start. Or at least I knew what I should do."

"And did that made you happy?"

"Hah, not at first." The avatar let out a dry, empty laughter. "But I found my place within the world. And I guess, the world found it's place within me." She said jokingly at first, but then calmly whispered. "What made you happy Kuvira?"

The flowers were given to her. Given by the boy that returned once again, after the last time she neglected him. But this time around, he held something more. A token which meant to hold her in one place. A token which meant to show her that he will stay with her forever, should she only take it. Should she only nod her head, say yes, whatever she wished to do. And so she did. The stench of plants surrounding her was unbearable. 'I want to lay down on the grass. I want to hear the flow of the water. I'm tired.' She thought to herself, as the memories ran down her head. But there was no escape from that. There never was.

"I..." She turned away and quickly changed the topic. "You are... smarter than I figured at first, avatar Korra. Perhaps it would end better for us, if I would be more like you. For you, for me, for the world." Kuvira hesitated. "For him."

"He is still alive you know."

"I figured as much." The Great Uniter sighted, almost as if the very notion put a needle right into her chest. "For him, and for me, it would be better if you just have killed me now." Her eyes were hazing. "But it's not how it'll end, right?"

"No. I won't kill you."

"I figured as much." She slowly stood up, trying to stand straight, refusing any kind of help, almost as if she needed to constantly remind herself of her own pride. "And I will need to take responsibility for what I did."

She looked at the portal. It would be so much easier to stay here. Perhaps even convince the avatar to let her go. To do something. To escape. From everything, everyone, from the world she left behind, from the feelings she felt within her chest. But that would be a coward's way. And the Great Uniter is no coward. The gust of wind once again smudged her hair.

"I have nothing." She sighted, as her legs felt weaker and weaker. "Once I'll exit this place, I'll have nothing."

"Well." Korra grabbed her by her arm and supported her body over hers almost in a hug-like gesture. "You have me for a start. And the rest? Time will show."


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

I_t took time before I understood the wisdom that came from the words of my father. He tried to teach us in the best way he could, shame he was never all that great of a teacher. Still, I've learned much from him, and I still will. Reflecting on his words, meditating on his sentences brings much needed peace within my mind. Our history is our heritage. We should never forget it. After the recent events, I've been studying our laws. The punishment held by the Air Nomads were curious. Death was never the resolution, as death never brought justice. It always simply brought more death. Death brings death. We should know something about that. Foremost, the most important part of the trial, was to know the one we will judge. Whom he or she is. What he or she is. But we also need to know the judge himself._

_Unknown source, Jinora_

* * *

><p>Everything was set in motion. Each and every single detail was it it's place. Only three of the numerous chess pieces were missing. The accuser, accused and the defender. But that was of non importance, for now at least, as by the rites of the Air Nomad's trial, it was not them whom will held the introduction to this farce. No, that was the task of the old air bender, who for the first time of his life, felt tired, as his bones seemed to ache from the very notion of being here. Meditating within his wooden chambers, he knew that he could not delay it any longer. Numerous spectators were waiting for him after all. Waiting for their little performance. For him to recite the given lines. Such a perfectly directed tragedy. Since how else you can call a lover standing against a lover, judged by the mentor of one of them, dried of emotions, as it should help to pass the right judgment. Such nourishment for some. Such burden for others. He lifted up from the ground, silently sweeping through the floor.<p>

_My son, you're both lucky and burdened._

The ship, or whatever one could call the vessel they were on, was made with much dedication, with so much heart put into it. Was the usage of that much wood necessary however, to judge just one being? To fabricate this lie? Someone really wanted to end her in the most entertaining way possible. Why not coliseum while at it, where everyone would have a shot at her, he thought to himself. At least this farce would have been exposed in full, not hidden beneath the fake premises of justice. As his fingers smudged the carefully carved walls, feeling each and every single slight ditch over it's frame, he considered numerous things, just as he thought about the trial carefully. And not a single time, he could come up with an explanation of why this was really necessary for Raiko's grand plan. His grand scheme. His and Su for that matter. Still, he carried one, as he and Korra were probably the only ones that stood before the blade which was meant to be put over the accused throat, both metaphorically and literally.

_There will come a day that everyone will look up for you. For guidance, for asking for the right choice, for your opinion, for your good word even._

Outside, the sun greeted him with all it's grace, as it's beams poured over the surface. The people were already present, admiring the view over the center of the vessel. And what a center it was. A place prepared and fabricated exactly for the accused, for that anyone could see her. Look at her. Judge her. Despise her. The other notable spots, given for him, Korra and Asami were less spectacular. From what he recalled, not even Yakone himself had a trial like that. But to be fair, he never managed to torment the entire continent within his lifespan. In that matter, the Great Uniter achieved much. Before he could focus on the numerous guests of various sorts, the chief of the police, and during the next few days, the chief of the security, greeted him with a slight nod.

"They seem to wait for you in anticipation." She shrugged and chuckled a little bit, with a dry, empty voice. "Guess we all have that part in our life, huh? We all wait for Tenzin to make up his mind." Why she brought that up at this very point, he pondered. But he hardly had the occasion to focus on that notion, as her words proceed further. "All want to see Kuvira squirm in agony. Funny, last time it was pro bending and movers that kept them occupied."

"And you?"

"And me?" Lin put a hand over her hip. It was quite weird seeing her without her metal uniform. Needed caution, one could guess. "Our family was always a mess. I'm far from being entertained by someone's misery. Even if it seems fit at times."

At least Lin was the last sane one in this madness. She seemed to be neither affected by the blood thirst, nor she felt the sympathy over the Kuvira's cause. She simply was there, as it was her task to be there. For her, the Great Uniter ended with the destruction of the Republic City. That was all she needed to know, as mangling with the old wounds never ends well.

"But back to you. You seem pretty, trying to find the most boring word you would use... ah, unsettled."

She apparently tried to lighten up the mood. She, out of all people. So that's how bad things were? That he needed a relief from Lin?

"It is against my will for this whole farce to happen." He lowered his voice. "But I won't let them have their little game just for the sake of them having it." Tenzin sighted. "Especially since the whole thing is meant to be by the laws of my people. More like a parody..."

"When they proposed this role to you, they knew you will accept it." Lin stated the obvious. But at times, the obvious needs to be spoken out loud. "So you're already in their game Tenzin. My sister can be deceiving. She always strives for the right thing, still..."

He obviously knew that from the very beginning. He knew that from the first words that came from within Raiko's mouth. 'Tenzin, it shall be an honor that you will held this ceremony. I do not know the man that is more righteous, that is more fair, and at the same time, who's got such legacy following him!' He said. His words, so full of pride and his desire and desire for a fake justice. From each argument that Suyin presented afterward. 'You are the son of Aang. The one that held his hand when he could simply strike. Such legacy...' Such empty words came from Republic City's finest that day. And such empty words came from the lips of the one who's metal city was shattered, just like the heart of her son.

_They may even tell you that you are a part of me. You are my legacy. But you are not. You are Tenzin, not Aang. And your decisions are your own, for the better, and for the worse..._

Still, she was right. It was a game. But a game he needed to play, in order to at least try to justify this event. His father would do the same no doubt. Actually, Ozai was the glaring example of what his father would do.

"It's a game that many of us can play Lin. And I'm not so gullible as some suspect."

"Indeed." She crossed her arms. There was something boggling her as well, as she simply could not find a perfect spot to put her body in, it would seem. "And I wish to be on your side of it."

"I know." Within his head, whenever he looked at her, aside from the older, more bitter figurine that stood before him, he always saw something more. Something else. A distant, glaring memory of something that could happen once. And at the same time, something that never could happened, and never will. "And I am thankful for..."

"No, you don't understand." She leaned towards him. "It's not the usual 'compassion talk' I'm about to give you. I will be on your back."

"I can shield myself pretty well."

"Not from a blade put between your ribs, sticking from your back."

_Because there won't be anyone like you in the world. You shall be one of a kind. And that will anger some. Oh it will anger some._

"What do you mean?"

"Someone already tried to erase the Sato line, as little as it takes to do so." She shook her head in disappointment. "Rumors are held that she was not the only target. And while the pickings of her potential assassins were rather poor to say the least, perhaps the next one will be more skillful."

Tenzin looked at the crowd behind her. He knew that the stakes were high, still, outright murder? That would lead to nowhere, as the trial was still meant to be held, one way or another. With or without him. There are non that cannot be replaced.

"And how's Asami after that?"

"She is... skilful." Lin smiled. "It will only cause a slight delay of her coming here. Not that she is happy to be here, judging by the tone she had." She scratched her chin. "Or perhaps it's because she will stand against Korra? Hard to tell. It's not like people who meant something to one another, never weren't in a difficult situation, when they had to stand against one another, right?"

"Right..."

He should have realized that this whole thing lead to somewhere. But why unleash the past now, when more pressing matters were at hand, he pondered. Perhaps because the past was never unraveled to begin with?

_But at the same time, some will follow you, whenever it will be your strength, your charm, your wits, your mind. Don't let that cloud your vision however. You may be responsible for someone's life. Numerous times._

"Still, I'll do what I must, and I can handle that." He rose his eyebrow, as he decided to neglect the previous notion, and derail the conversation a little bit. "Still, why so protective all of a sudden?"

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this, from the moment I was picked to be here."

"You wished to be somewhere else?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "Someplace else, yeah. It's easier to judge when someone is causing mayhem and destruction. Not so easy when you have them pinned to the ground. And they don't even beg for mercy. They just accept their fate. Besides, words are a poor weapon. And yet they're more dangerous than what we usually do." She looked him in the eyes. "But you were always the master of carefully placed words, right? The ones that never meant to hurt anyone, but did that either way, since no matter how nicely you put it, a no is still a no." Lin sighted. "Still, I do not envy you for what you must do."

"I do not envy myself." He added silently. "And never did. But the past is in the past Lin."

"Yeah."

She looked at him once again. Behind her eyes lied so many things. Some of them he wished to forget. Some of them, perhaps not, at least not that fast. On rare occasions they got the possibility to talk to one another without the interference. And on all of those occasions, they always said such meaningless things to one another. But that was not always the case. There were times, when the things they said to one another were meaningful. Things that bared meaning. At least while they lasted, even if they lasted just a little.

"Before you'll go there, and shall be eaten by the wolves that wish to inflict their self-made righteous laws, there is someone that wishes to speak with you."

"There's always someone." Tenzin shrugged. "What's new?"

"Yes, but they are somewhat..." She paused. "...Different than whom you would expect."

She turned around and left, leaving only a memory of her. Both the present, and the one that passed long time ago. It would probably be for the best that he would forgot about those kind of thoughts. Some memories are better left aside. But also, those are the ones that we want to cherish the most at times.

_In the end however, remember but one thing. Despite what others see in you, you are what you are. A human being. With all it's flaws, with all the possibilities. No less no more. It's sometimes hard to forget that, but, you know, the more you hold onto that thought, the less painful it gets._

And as the memory of her faded away completely, as he managed to focus on things which mattered more at the present time, two figurines emerged, one from the left, another from the right. They looked almost the same, if not for the slight make up that one of them had. Both were dressed just as he remembered them. Blue robes, which looked almost like glorified rags covering their slim, deadly frames. Eska and Desna. The very same they were before, yet now carrying the legacy of their father. Both ruthless rulers, as well as curious beings. Tenzing payed close attention to their every move, as there was only one certainty that lied within their frames. That there is nothing certain.

"Before us, sister, stands an old man who will be in charge of this comedy."

"Is he tired Desna?"

"Probably Eska."

"Should we share a laughter with him?" She flicked her hair. "As a gesture of good will?"

"Or give the tear for the poor fellow perhaps, dear sister? After all, there's nothing to envy here."

"Nothing at all brother of mine?" She shrugged indifferently. "He is in charge of charging someone who wants to be charged for charging others."

"Indeed." He smiled. "Such a tragic comedy, isn't it?"

"Yes, a tragic one." Eska grinned. "But those are of the best kind."

"The best kind?"

"The best kind."

"Our not-missed father enjoyed them as well" Desna stated calmly. "Perhaps too much at times."

"It was only fitting that he partook a part in it, right, dear brother of mine?"

_And always look at others for what they are. Not for what they seem to be. Who knows what you'll find? Who knows whom will help you. And you will always need help._

"What do you want?"

He finally asked. The siblings just grinned at him, than towards one another. It was rather obvious that those fiends will appear in a moment like that. He did not recalled however that they were so interested in politics, since they had no business to share with the former Great Uniter. Nor no business as of yet with the Earth Empire. So the question remained. Why.

"What do we want, dear sister?"

"To share this tender moment with a man who will share his fate with us." Eska shrugged. "What else?"

"With us dear sister?"

"Yes, with us Desna."

"Don't you, Tenzin?"

They rambling was getting out of hand. And he hardly had the nerves to listen to two lunatics, chit chatting over one another. Especially in the recent events. Especially during what was about to happen. Especially when someone's life was at stake."

"I don't have time, nor patience for that." He almost shouted. "What do you want."

_At times, you will need patience. After my death, once again, you will be the last of our kind. Despite what my expectations of you are, and despite the fact that I tend to favor you, for being whom you are, for wielding what is dear to me, you are you. And don't let my rambling get in the way of things. You are Tenzin, not Aang._

"We are here, since we want this comedy to take it's full place."

"Indeed, just as Eska stated." They both came dangerously close for his likings, finding their spots on his left and right. "We are here to help you. And we're just playing along with the mood."

Tenzin did not move an inch, he focused on their frames however. It was hard to pay attention to the both of them, however the way their mirrored their moves, made it easier to comprehend their momentum.

"We are not involved." She chuckled like a dying penguin. "But we like to watch."

"And we would love to see how this plays out."  
>"So, tender whispers."<p>

"And tender moments."

Now they both chuckled, with the same, awkward laughter. They apparently quite enjoyed themselves, despite the situation, despite their newly found position. It entertained them it would seem.

"Of people you need to be cautious when near." Desna shrugged. "At least near in their presence."

"We will do our part, for this trial to come to an end how it should be."

"But there is always a possibility that you will need to count on your own."

"For now, watch out for Bataar. He is a pawn, but a bigger one than one could expect." The girl winked a couple of times, playfully gazing at her brother. "He can mix things up, even when someone hardly suspects him to do so."

"Now, now, Eska." Desna grinned. "Which Bataar?"

"Well, we don't want to spoil things now, do we?" The twin put her hands up. "We have the father and the son. One overlooked, the other, rather avoidable."

"So the obvious, or non obvious?"

He could easily realize that they weren't telling him that because they liked him, nor because the two respected him. No. There was something within those words, and within those empty phrases.

"There's always a catch" He tried to sound as calm as he could. "And you are telling me this because?"

"The catch will be revealed in time."

"When it ends, dear sister?"

"When it ends Desna."

They nodded acceptably, and vanished within the clutches of the wooden hollows. Their presence was unsettling, their words even more so. But they hardly told him anything new. He was already cautious, as he needed to be.

_All in all. I know you will do just fine. And I know I'll be proud, no matter what you will choose. No matter if you'll save numerous lives. Or just one._

With the last deep breath, he finally entered the court, as the crowd seemed to erupt with passion. He was the indicator of what will come. Within the power of this man lied the final verdict, and he will be burdened by the choices he shall make. After all, he, despite the facts presented, will recite the beginning as well as the ending of this thrilling exposure. Step after step, he felt heavier. An air bender pinned to the ground. He heard that story once. Even took a part of it.

###

Every kind of vessel needs it's captain, it's the obvious rule. And since there was only one who can figure out how a construction of this nature could drift, it was only fitting to put him in charge of the whole infrastructure. That gave Varrick enough time to proceed with his own little scheme, as he quite enjoyed the notion of a plan within a plan.

"Everything set in motion, my little machine of rubble and destruction?"

"Yes" She stated calmly, noting something over her board. "We have it all wired up and ready to go."

"So, each projector is set to record what we want?" He grinned. "The judge?"

"Set."

"The crowd?"

"Set."

"Raiko and the rest?"

"Set as well."

"Chief of security?"

"Believes that we did that to secure the place."

"Splendid." He grinned childishly. "Oh it's going to be great. It's going to earn us more than Bolin movers ever did."

"It's not a mover, it's more of a documentation that will…"

"Bla, bla, bla, don't be boring Zhu Li." He swirled around, as he switched some wires around for no apparent reason. "What is life if we won't color it up a little bit." Small wave of electricity passed through the dispatched wires. "Can you see it?" He fixated his hands, as his fingers were used as a frame."Kuvira, the mysterious victim of the past, that did her mistakes, many mistakes, but of a good heart and cuddles and whatnot and all she wants is redemption and…"

"What?"

"What-what?" He blinked a couple of times. "Everyone likes redemption story!"

"At times, you are beyond any kind of measure." She sighted loudly. "Everyone hates Kuvira. She's a monster. She wanted to kill you. To kill me. She was responsible for what now, reeducation camps, genocide, destruction of two cities and…"

"But our monster will have a heart!" He interrupted her almost instantly, placing his slim finger over her lips. "So what whom she was Zhu Li. So what whom she is! We will make money out of her."

"I still would prefer…"

"I would prefer many things. But may I remind you, most of our, well, finances are gone."

"I know."

"Luxury comes with a great price and being fair is not profitable. Hence, the great, redeemed Kuvira." He shrugged. "We just need to focus on that aspect." Varrick's eyes widened, as he came up with yet another great idea. "You know what? I have the title. Think with me here. The Great Redeemer. Ha!"

He turned around and waited. She had her little games with him, but he had his own. It was only a matter of time before it began to process in her head. Each fact presented by him, each word given to her as a cheap piece of information. The realization came swiftly, as always. And he expected nothing less from his wife.

"There's something you are not telling me."

"Of course." Varrick grinned victoriously. "Even in marriage, we need to have our little secrets, you know."

He swirled on the top of his boot, facing her once again, as he enclosed almost maniacally. She hardly moved an inch, waiting for him to proceed.

"The power of words. The power of facts combined Zhu Li. If you will add them together, mend them, mix them, craft them, shape them, what will you get?" He flicked his head. "A tip from me, not a salad."

"You will get a mystification but…"

"So what? Mystification can become truth, once you fabricate it with enough care. And I do care about my misfits and my money."

And she began to consider the odds once again. Varrick awaited, as he usually did. Patience was a virtue after all. And patience can be pretty profitable while at it, especially for those whom wish to listen and consider.

"Someone will pay us for that, am I correct?"

"Of course. A little earning on the side." He paused. "A large sum on the side."

"But why." She bit her lip. "Why would anyone would do that, that won't help her cause one little bit."

"Our contact treats it like a safety policy. One of numerous he held in his stretch." He snapped his fingers a few times in a row. "Hey, can't blame a guy for having a back up plan, eh? Hah!"

"Is there something else you are not telling me?"

He sighted and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking deeply within her beautiful, large eyes. Almost as if he was disappointed in her. And at the same time, there was that spark inside, the spark that always thrilled her, from the very beginning she met him.

"Zhu Li, our alliance is to the lady coin. We want to gather as much of her yellow teeth as we possibly can. She has a lot of them. Like a shark."

"But where's morality in that?"

"Non." He tapped her on the shoulder. "But we are not harming anyone during that. Besides, don't you want Raiko's plan to backfire on him?"

"I kind of do actually."

"Don't you want to live in luxury?" He swirled his mustache. "At least until we'll blow it on something remotely useless yet again?"

"That would be great but..."

"Earnings in pleasure my dear! The best kind of treat!"

He nodded to himself and all of a sudden, stopped all of his motions. Almost as if something caught his attention in this instance, and was so important that he needed to stop everything just to catch it's glimpse. That, or something stung him. It's never sure with Varrick.

"Are those sounds of the crowd?"

"Indeed they are."

"Oh, I cannot wait!" He rubbed his hands. "Let the entertainment begin!"


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

_Some will suffer. Some will hate. Others will praise. So what. All of them are in some way disposable. In the end, it is you who matters the most. And others? Well, to a certain point they matter as well. But never more than you to yourself. Because they think that way. And you are never more important to them, than themselves are for themselves. _

_A Simple Tale Of Politics, Tarrlo_k

* * *

><p>And once again, her name was meant to be on the lips of others. On the lips of numerous beings, that will chant it with zeal. That will scream it with passion. That will follow it's very sound. That will despise her, hate her, spit on the very trembling notion of the word Kuvira. They wished to humiliate her. Wished to maim her. Wished to defile her. Mattered not. They did that before, they will do that once again. As she took her first step on the vessel, she felt some dose of uncertainty. It reeked of soaked wood, it reeked seaweed, it reeked of fish despite how much others wish to hid it. Or perhaps it was only she whom felt it. The Great Uniter never felt all that well without a stable land underneath her frame. The guards surrounding her looked indifferent. Just another job to fulfill, and whom was on the other side, that hardly mattered.<p>

"Ah. You came. Such a surprise."

A familiar voice ironically stated, with a dose of mockery surrounding it's verses. Suyin emerged from within the numerous figurines. She could not miss such an occasion, such opportunity to jest at the one that destroyed her city, her family, her life, albeit not fully. Yet.

"I thought you'd be late." She circled around, like a cat hungry for it's prey. "That something will keep the Great Uniter busy. Always uncertain with you, you know?"

"And yet…" Game of mockery. A game she could play as well. "…I'm here. Disappointed?"

"Oh, not really." Without metal, she was just a human being, much like her. And it would only took two sturdy and agile hands to snap her neck in half. "I would love to see you dance your way out of this one."

"You told me I were exceptional." She stared blankly. "One of a kind."

"You were."

She tried to kill her son. And at the same time, she was like a daughter to her. At least once. Not necessary now. Not necessary after she took so much from her. Compassion can be easily shattered.

"But you're just an orphan. You never deserved to be underneath my roof." Her eyes seemed to sunk down her face even more so. "You sucked to my family like a leech, taking from it what's most important and dear to me. Everything I cared for. Why I should not do the same? It would be quick, and less painful I assure you." She took a deep breath. "I should snap your neck when we had the chance. I should do it right now if…"

"If what?"

"I do not know." She paused. "Perhaps that's not that bad of an idea, still... that would be the end that you would wish for, right?" Her chuckle was dry and tired. "But no, I want you to see, to feel, to realize what you have done. And when there is no turning back for you, when you wish to undo your mistakes, I will..."

"That would be enough." Kuvira's defender said, as she emerged from between the guards, swiftly placing herself near the woman. "She will have her share of accusations soon enough, Su."

"Indeed she will." She smiled vaguely, as she began to ignore the presence of the Great Uniter, both to show her dominance, as well as to focus on Korra and Korra alone. "I do not envy you, avatar. Your role here is obvious. But I do not envy you."  
>"I've heard that before a couple of times you know." She shrugged, but her tone got more and more irritated. "Never bothered me in the first place."<p>

"I bet." Suyin nodded slightly. "I shall take my place You will do the same, I presume?"

"That I will."

She looked distant, almost as if she was in someplace else. The lady of Zaofu was like a shadow of her former self, almost as if the recent history soaked more than just her son's well being. There still was a spark however, in the eyes of Beifong

"Will the great avatar give us a show this time around? I would be disappointed otherwise."

A challenge poorly put together, but a challenge non of the less. And the avatar, especially the one in this cycle, never put down one of those.

"It's not about giving a show." She took a glance at Kuvira and smiled slightly, accepting the given challenge. "But if a show will be needed, then so be it."

That was the acceptable answer. In fact, that was the only answer Su expected to hear. Nodding knowingly, she disappeared somewhere amongst the others. No doubt she will pay close attention to the whole trial. And no doubt she will make her move, should the even take the wrong course, at least wrong in her view. Kuvira just stood still, staring at the fading figurine.

"Feeling alright?" Korra asked, ignoring the numerous views their presence gathered. "Not that it will change a thing now, but..."

"I'm fine, yes." She said shortly and to the point. "I'm ready as well."

"Good. We will need your best to get out of this standing still."

"You have no doubt I see?"

"Bah." She flicked her hand. "I'm sure no one will chop off your head per say. During the trial that is, since Tenzin is the one that is in charge here. Still, we cannot be sure what will happen after."

"That's the only curious thing around."

Judging by the crowd in the center, the man they spoke about just finished his speech. While the avatar never was all that keen on his monologues, this one she would adore to hear. Knowing her old mentor, he had his share of venom to spread around to those which enjoyed it, dressed in the words which seemed to bring no harm. And as soon as he came for them, his face was somewhat lightened up, even if still each muscle seemed to be pulled like a string.

"Greetings Uniter." He bowed down slightly. "And Korra. Good to see you."

"Likewise Tenzin." She needed to remain as official as possible. And it was hard. "How is it back there?"

"They are… agitated by my speech." He smiled slyly. "While I would thought that my verses would bore them to death, this time, everyone listened carefully." He swirled his beard. "Who would have thought, that so many people would be interested in the history of our trials."

"And?"

"And they were somewhat disappointed that I am openly against death sentence. They would wish to end it with a bloodshed." He looked at Kuvira questioningly. "But they still think there will be a surprise for them."

"If you ask me if I have any up my sleeve …" The woman shrugged. "…or a plan of escape. Or any other for that matter, no. I do not."

"Good. No flints then then. Never liked them."

He seemed to put on a mask. That was hardly a surprise. During the trial, at least before the people surrounding them, he stopped to be the air bender's master he used to be known as. He was placed in a role of a justicar, the one that was meant to place the verdict, as well as the one that hold one. person's life within his hand. While the words of others will shape the trial and shape the verdict, while others will blame either the accuser or the defender, it shall be his hands that will bare the blood on them.

"I will take the accused one to her place." The Great Uniter did not oppose. Actually, she seemed to be lifeless, even if her eyes seemed to tell otherwise. "You need to speak with someone before the trial begins however. We need your clear mind. Just as we need hers."

She looked at him, nodding slightly. Yes, there was someone she needed to talk about. Someone she needed to talk about sooner than she already did. Someone that should knew about it all. Someone that would be hurt despite the moment she would told her, despite of the words she would use.

"That I do."

###

She gazed within her eyes. Round, beautiful, deep. So much life and energy was found within their space. Almost endless possibilities locked inside. Endless stream of thoughts and dreams. And such a curious feeling. They knew each other for such a long time, yet never knew themselves to begin with. They never knew their desires, they never knew their strives. And the avatar strove her. And the avatar needed her. Venture amongst the realms of dreams was a venture indeed, not only in the spiritual aspect. Hand to hand they traveled, amongst the various wonders emerging from within the pure energy which surrounded them. That was nothing new for the avatar, for her lover however, it was a sight to gaze upon. A sight of wonders which were impossible to explain, which were impossible to contain.

"How many times have you been here?"

"A couple of times…" She said warmly. "Mostly when I were, well…"

"Recovering?"

"Yeah, that word."

The avatar smiled a little, caressing Asami's cheek. Her skin was so soft, so smooth and yet so cold. She was through a lot however during the last few days, so it was somewhat understandable.

"Korra?" Asami was first to ask, as she returned her lover's embrace. "How do you feel?"

"Calm."

"Just that?"

"Just?" Korra chuckled loudly. "I've never felt calm. There was always a certain something. Always a thorn in my side, at my back, always some nibbling thought, always something that boggled my mind." She considered her words once more. "Always someone that boggled my mind, like, ugh. I could not stand it. And now. All that. All that went away, and what remained is calmness. No Asami, it's not just that. It means more than one could imagine."

"I see. And I can understand that."

They went silent. But at times, that's enough. To be silent together. It's the person with which you are silent that matters. The person you need to be close to. As Asami pondered near her mate, she was once again the one that decided to break the silence.

"There are, a couple of other things that I can understand. And help you understand."

She moved closer. Her breath was dulcet. Agitating. As her lips closed by, there was nothing else for the avatar to do, but to respond in the same fashion. A kiss for a kiss. Delicately at first, with just a tip of their skin meeting with one another, almost as if both of them were shy of their doings. Or were cautious not to go too far. But some things cannot be contained. As their thoughts passed the barrier of possibility and probability, their tongues mended together in a passionate and thrilling dance. And with their dance, their hands accompanied their momentum, as they began to acknowledge their frames, to the slightest details. And there were numerous details to follow.

"I love you." Korra panted. "From one letter to another, from one day to another, it took a while but… I love you."

"It's a huge word." Asami chuckled. "But I guess I should expect no less from the avatar." She hesitated. "Most of the time, when I admit to someone that I love him, it ends, well, badly." She sighted, almost as if admitting to the feeling itself bared within her chest. "But, I love you too."

Their lips met again. Words bared little to non importance. In fact, they were always the factor that seemed to complicate things. And their lips could be used in more subtle matter, just like their hands, their frames, their momentum put in motion. Without needless sentences, verses and phrases that could be taken differently, depending on the context. And the context here was clear with each vibe, resonance and touch. With each smudge and slightest gesture, with each melody coming slightly from within their throats, asking and pledging for more, tangling around themselves, almost as if they were meant to be that way. Thoughts swirled alongside, venturing in the future. And the future was unimportant. Just the present. Just now. But each dip of happiness ends at times. And usually, ends with words.

"What will happen now?"

"With?"

"I don't know…" Korra pondered. "With us? With the world?"

"Why you ask?"

"I'm not used to, well, that. Each time 'that' happened, someone took it away."

"Well, maybe you should look at it differently?" Asami delicately placed her fingers over her lover's nape, slowly smudging their surface up and down, circling around each and every part of her spine. "No one will take me from you. No one but yourself."

"And I won't let that happen."

"You better not." She flicked her on the nose jokingly. "I'm not something you'd wish to lose."

###

"Hello Korra."

Should the events differ, she would adore to see her loved one. Still, it was such a delightful sight. She remembered each part of her. Her scent, her look, her gaze. Her beautiful eyes, her wondrous hair, her slim, perfectly shaped frame. Each curve. Each ditch. Each form. And even now, it was a pleasant thing. But her voice was cold. And what lied in her eyes was unspeakable.

"So, when would you tell me?" She chuckled viciously. "After this whole farce? When I would or would not find out?"

"I, well..."

"Yeah, thought so." She put her hands over her hips. There was nothing playful about that gesture this time around however. "You know, it's a bit too much at times. And this is one of those times."

She shook her head, as her hair playfully waved at the wind. Smudge after smudge, flick after flick.

"I understand why you need to do it. I really do. Why you stand where you stand and all that." She frowned. "You are the avatar. Balance, justice, whatnot..."

She came closer, as her slim frame found itself near her lovers. Placing her chin over her shoulder, she almost wished to cuddle around. This was not the time nor the occasion to do so however, as she whispered silently.

"But you need to understand that you won't get that one free. You won't be granted a thing because of that."

The avatar simply waited, without a slightest touch, despite the fact that she wished to do as much as that. Without a simple smudge, even though she would wish to caress that smooth skin. Even if she would love to feel the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips.

"I'm not even angry Korra." She lingered on that name just for a little while. "Just disappointed. Thought that when things went the way they went, at least I deserved a word from you."

"There was no time..."

"There never is enough time."

She sighted, as her warm breath toggled around Korra's ear. There was something pleasant about it, yet the words still hurt, despite it all.

"Simple 'I'm going to side with Kuvira on this one Asami, because I must, because no one else will' would suffice." The attempt of mockery and the tone of her voice were so out of place, that she herself cringed a bit. Luckily no one saw her face. "But not even that. We just met here. And we will stand against one another."

The avatar suspected as much. But she would prefer an outburst. She would prefer emotions much more defined and logical. Not this. But she understood, as she needed to understand.

"And we obviously must stand against one another. Because you won't let her life pass through your hands. And I won't let her slip between mine."

"I would never ask you for that." She was much wiser nowadays. But with wisdom, often came a different feeling. Regret. "We all must do what we think is right. Even if others think otherwise."

"I know you would not. And I love you for that." She nibbled on her ear slightly. "But this one will be mine. Kuvira took life of too many, both killing and sparing them. And she killed my father. And for that, I will end her."

"I won't let you."

"I expect nothing less from you." She bit her lower lip. "And yet, I did expected more from you..."

She grabbed her face, and as she smuggled her dark cheeks, she let out a single, short kiss placed over her lover's lips. Brief, not satisfactory enough, yet it was all she could give her.

"It's time for us. I hope you're prepared Korra. Because I am. And I will destroy her."


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

_How to obtain justice. That was always the question for our kind. Our peaceful tribe always strove with that issue. We were pacifists at heart, so even when someone was misguided, there should never be a punishment harsh enough to take all from a certain individual. So he or she should be judged rightfully, by anyone that took place in their rise and fall. Our people called it justice. And yet, at times, many things could have been solved with one kill. No one wanted to make his hands dirty I suppose. But I shouldn't be thinking like that... Everyone is redeemable._

_Unknown source, Jinora_

* * *

><p>And so the farce began. Each delicately picked pawn was on it's place, especially the one awaiting it's judgment. And everyone were silent. They strove for words. It was just like Tenzin anticipated. Much to his joy, he was the first one who had the opportunity to poke on Raiko's nose. An opportunity he clearly wished not to miss on.<p>

"We all know the reason we're here." He took a deep breath. "Justice needs to be served. However…" He lengthened the pause as much as he possibly could, which drove the crowd mad. "We must remember that the one we're sentencing at this very moment, is not guilty of anything until sentenced." He took a step down, slowly closing towards the Great Uniter. "Therefore, the bounds, should there be any, shall be given after the cause. Not before."

In a theatrical gesture for everyone to see, he placed himself before the woman. She simply stared blankly at him, awaiting what he'll do next. And he was rather predictable, as the small gust from within his hands, precisely focused between her hands, sliced the ropes that bound her. Just that, and only that, still that very gesture made the crowd disappointed. As they should be, since they expected entertainment which would end in blood. And it would seem to be otherwise.

"Better?"

He said silently, only for her to hear. Yes, it was a gesture more towards those that watched than towards her, still, she appreciated it as much as she could.

"I…" She paused. No, no emotions, nothing like that. Keep it straight. Short, to the point. "Yes. Better."

He nodded knowingly, as he returned to his spot. Asami paid close attention to his doings. It would seem that she will be holding her line not only against the Great Uniter, but also against both the avatar and her mentor. Very well, there was nothing implausible for those that call themselves Sato.

"Now, we can begin." He stated more officially, almost as if he put a mask over his face. "Kuvira. Right now you will be judged. During this time, you will be treated as equal. As one that bares freedom on her shoulder, and our trial shall decide, if your freedom shall be taken from you. But should you wish to neglect the responsibility upon us and upon yourself, you shall be burdened with whatever follow you." He paused. "Do you understand?"

"I do."

"You are charged with the crime of genocide. Razing of Zaofu. Razing the Republic City. Re-education camps. Attempted murder. Suceeded murder. Lethal usage of spirit weapons…" The list went on and on. She obviously knew each detail about his list. That was somewhat necessary for others it would seem however. Eventually, he finished. "Do you understand those charges?"

"I do." She sighted, wishing to add 'I'm not stupid, I know what I've done.' Still, that mattered not. "I do understand. And accept to be charged for them."

"Very well. For as Guru Laghima said, acceptance is a bliss for understanding. All of us will take a voice sooner or later. Yet the accuser as well as your defender have the right for their speech. Will they use that right?"

Asami nodded almost instantly, vigorously showing her readiness to take her aim at the hated oppressor. Korra was more calm, as she never enjoyed those kind of public display of viciousness. Still, she had a speech prepared as well. The avatar needed to start on a strong feet after all, if she wished to succeed against all the odds. Never the less it was her lover whom started first, as her small frame turned towards the ones which gathered around them.

"We all know whom Kuvira is." Asami stated calmly, yet her ice cold voice echoed through the place, almost giving chills to those that sat nearby. "Or do we?" She began to circle around, just to focus the sight of others on her frame. "Great Uniter." The words trembled underneath her tongue. "Everything about her doings was great, wasn't it? A great leader. A great person." She spoke faster and faster, almost propping herself for the grand finale of her short lived speech. "Great shimmering gem within the dust, of which the Earth Empire is full off. And yet. Nothing more than a murderer." She smiled. "Kuvira. A living exemplar of self inflicted justice that went wrong. Of self inflicted justice that was for the most part inflicted on others. Not on the Great Uniter herself. What a pity." She gulped, as her lips got dry. "And what a surprise that she will be judged like any other."

She turned towards her loved one. Looking within the longing eyes, it was difficult to say what she needed to say. But she knew she will non of the less. No remorse. No pity. Only retribution.

"I do not envy Korra, for I know her role. And I'm almost tempted to end at this very moment, just to listen how she will try to defend her, how she will attempt to make her see human. And how I will dissolve each and every single attempt." She felt good letting that out of her chest. "Because Kuvira cannot be judged as one amongst us. She did far more than anyone. Far more than Amon, Zaheer, far more than..."

"And yet..." Korra decided to interrupt the monologue, much to the crowd curiosity. "She is nothing like them. She just made a bad choice. Followed by another, and yet another. And in our rights is to make mistakes. In our rights is to make choices which are bad. Yes, she did all of that, she did it all however out of spite. She is not all bad, despite what some wish to believe. Before the Great Uniter, there was Kuvira. And for the most part, she is still there."

"Not everything can be brought to the balance of spirits and emotions."

"No." The avatar hesitated, narrowing her eyebrows. She knew how dangerous her loved one could be. And she knew that every asset will be used against her. "But there is always light in the darkness."

"Is it?" Asami was a fast thinker. Each word was like a weapon placed in her hand. And she wished to use it all. One by one. Even against the one that stood before her. "Interesting view. Is that always the case? With me, her and... you perhaps?"

"And how is that have to do with anything connected to..."

„Enough." Tenzin coughed loudly for everyone to hear, before their dispute could be more personal. "I understand both of your view points." He tapped on the edge of his pedestal. "And your word about it Kuvira?"  
>He looked at her, staring right within her eyes. It was clear that he wished for her to speak. He wished for her to do her part, so he can do his. To save her. But was it because he really wished for her servitude, or rather he wished to take a step against Raiko? They were all used one way or another.<p>

"I will not speak for myself. I don't like empty words. Let my actions alone speak for my doings."

"Very well." The air bending judge nodded. "Asami, shall you begin?"

She wanted nothing less than that. And she was prepared. She had it all under her control. Each slim detail. Now, all it needed was to proceed with her plan.

"Let us begin with Zaofu. A place where it all began." She looked at the crowd. "The very place that the Uniter was meant to protect, the shield and bacon of her heritage. Destroyed and melted to the ground by the viciousness of…"  
>"I object to that." Korra shrugged. "This leads to nowhere Asami."<p>

"Agreed." Tenzin nodded. "We hardly need any more hate. Keep it to the point."

At first, the last Sato was somewhat surprised. Then she remembered. During the trial, she was alone. She could not count on the help of others, and while her role here was viewed as desirable by many, she could not count on any kind of help. At least not when she stood here, when she stood before the one she wished death upon.

"Right." She stated calmly. "Still, the destruction of Zaofu will be the first one we will look upon." Air bender trial. Anyone can be the witness. Anyone can join in. And she needed someone exceptional. Suyin? Not yet, too much glaring hate. Her husband? No, he bared no importance. But Opal. Yes, Opal. "Opal." Words proceed quickly with her thoughts. "Zaofu was your home. And therefore, I'll pick you as my first witness."

Suying cringed. It was obvious that her daughter will be used in one way or another, but she thought that it will happen at least a bit later. So she could prepare. Shield her better off perhaps. But that was impossible at this time. The fragile frame to her left quickly rose up, and with the guard assist, quickly found herself down on the field, next to the very monster she despised so much.

"Opal." Asami leaned closer. "The Great Uniter is not a being unknown to you, right? Treated like a daughter by your own mother. A hero of sorts."

The girl frowned a little bit, but overall was rather untouched. Why she was picked as the first one to confess and scratch on the still fresh wounds was beyond her. But at least at the end of it all, Kuvira will be sentenced. And perhaps then her mother will return to her normal self. And perhaps then her brother will be as she knew him.

"That is correct."

Asami smiled, as she came a bit closer to Bolin's mate. They knew each other well, still, Opal saw that something changed within her. Something with her eyes. Same viciousness as the one which she found in the eyes of her mother.

"And when did she slipped away into... well, that?"

That actually made her think for a little bit. When did she became whom she is now? Hard to tell really, she was different, a bit, but in the end, Kuvira was always that. Kuvira.

"Well, she did not technically slipped, she simply..."

"Wanted to unite Earth Kingdom? Perhaps." Asami shrugged. "But what came from it was rather underwhelming, right? And Zaofu, she scrapped your city, trying to kill your mother, don't you feel she is rather vicious? Almost like some kind of abomination..."

"Tenzin..." Korra shouted. "I object..."

"I agree, this leads to nowhere."

"Right." The one from the Sato family rubbed her forehead. "So tell me Opal. Was she always like that? What do you think of her as a person? Before she became the Great Uniter?"

"I. Well..."

###

The Great Uniter took a deep breath as she rubbed her hand against her forehead. Talking to Opal was never so difficult before. She was usually more obedient.

"You understand what I'm doing, right?"

"Not really…" She sighted. "You are taking him from me." She shook her head. "You're taking him from me while we just…"

"It's harsh for all of us at times… to loose things dear to us."

"He is not a thing!"

Kuvira pondered. Yes, some people view other people just as they are. As people. But they forget that at some point, they simply are tools. An extension to certain means. But she was a true offspring of Suyin. She would never understood that.

"My choice of words was poor, I admit." She tried to lighten up and by that, look a bit more sympathetic. "And he will be quite the asset in our progress. Besides, he already agreed."

"Maybe. But you're taking Bataar with you. And now Bolin. You have the one you care for with you, and I…"

Her voice faded slowly. Kuvira once again took a deep breath, as her stale and narrow face softened a little bit. She was not made out of stone after all. She was a person deep underneath the layers of her discipline. And she too felt remorse. Or pity.

"Listen." She stated slowly "It's not in my interest to break your life. It never was, and never will be. But I need him. As much as I need you. What you are doing is great. But I need Bolin with me, to repair this mess. To fix our empire."

She still seemed unconvinced. But that was not surprising. The Great Uniter was very much alike. She never trusted in words and just words, if they were not backed up by something. Some kind of proof, some kind of relief.

"You know what?" She stood up. "Come with me."

Opal seemed surprise, but followed her. Just now she realized that in fact, she ever really knew this woman all too well. She knew she was like a daughter to her own mother. That she was a guard woman, in charge of those which protected Zaofu. A skilled metal bender that helped defeat Zaheer. But aside from empty word exchange, she always seemed so distant. So far to her, almost as if she talked to a statue of sorts.

"Why are we here?"

Kuvira did not respond at first, taking a glance at her surroundings. A garden of earth and metal, which could be shaped to her will. Even

"Your mother and I used to come here all the time. I were problematic at times. Here, we let of some steam. My angst behavior, her motherly concerns. And nothing made Su feel better than throwing a rock in my face." She let out a chuckle. It was honest. Almost as if she took off her mask, if only for a brief moment. "Admit it Opal. You'd wish to punch me in the face huh?"

The look on her face was priceless. Just because of that it was worth to ask said question. But she was too much of a nice kid still to accept the fact that yes, in fact that was just the thing she wished for.

"Come on. Nothing wrong in admitting that." He rose her eyebrows. "Of course, you need to earn it."

Kuvira prepared herself, like she always did. Her pose was perfect, and as the rocks began to slowly drift around her, Opal knew that this was not an invitation. So she prepared herself as well. And the battle begun. Rocks were flang with great velocity and numbers. Opal however learned much during her time at the Air Temple. She deflected some, while she attempted to send others off into the side of the former guard. It was like a huge game of dodge-ball, only a bit more dangerous, should any of the rocks hit. Eventually, seeing as the ranged battle had no effect, Kuvira decided to make a move, jumping right before the thin little girl. She was skilled, but Opal had a thing for dodging. That, and hurting her was never the subject of this little game. Eventually, as their bodies flew in dancing motions, the unbelievable happened, at least for the young girl. She actually managed to take a smudge over Kuvira's cheek, leaving a small bruise. That made her somewhat happy.

"Hah, you're good!"

The rocks quickly felt down onto the ground and so did they, side by side, catching as much air as possible, with smiles on their faces.

"Feeling better?"

"Hah... Yes. Yes I do."

She put a hand on her head, jokingly putting her hair in a mess. Opal simply laughed. She hardly ever knew Kuvira from this side. Perhaps she was the solution that the Earth Empire needed? The one that could unite them? She hardly ever knew her up to this point. But perhaps she could be trusted. And she could entrust her the life of Bolin.

"Bring him back, alright?"

"I will."

###

Opal hesitated. The question itself was strangely hard. It should be easier. It should come naturally. It was Kuvira they spoke of. A monster. A woman that almost took it all. And no doubt she would take her life as well, should it help her cause. Still, the answer came delayed. Asami gave her all the time she needed however, as she needed her to start off strong.

"No. She was different."

"Hm." Answer no doubt surprising, given all she was through. Still, she had to work around it one way or another. "But she was harsh, wasn't she?"

"Yes but..."

"And she was demanding. Everything had to be in it's own order, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Opal." She turned to the crowd. "No, tell all the others, what it felt to see Zaofu torn down piece by piece. When she removed plate by plate from it's core. And what happen to the citizens?"

The girl looked at the Great Uniter. She didn't even knew why. Did she sought permission? Judging by the look that Kuvira gave her, she gave her full support. She even let out a slight smile. What was she smiling about? That was not a place to let out a smile. Not a place for that. Not a person to do so. Opal looked at the crowd. They were waiting. Once again, she gazed at Kuvira. She slightly nodded her head, still grinning as if this was some kind of a jest. Some kind of a jest. That actually made her mad. She tightened her fists.

"At first we thought it was some kind of a grim joke. 'Tore down your houses.' She said." Opal Shook her head, still paying close attention to Kuvira's face. "It was all she have said to them that day. Nothing less, nothing more. No explanation why. Oh, no, wait, there was an explanation. Prosperity. Progress. Unification. But that was just a city. City can be rebuilt. People cannot. Free labor. Everyone needs to be used as one. Expendable." She shook her head. "Human life is expendable, and for that matter, meaningless, if it did not served a greater goal. If it was just to exist, it better ceased to exist for the Great Uniter. Now when I think about it, my family had it good." She almost wished she could chuckle, but her own laughter was stuck in her throat. "At least she felt some kind of respect for them. They were her family once. That means something to her. Or it meant once. Haven't stopped her from locking them in the cages. Still, a desirable fate. Better to find yourself in one of the labor camps. Or re-education camps. One way or another, most came with their face down to the ground from them. Mostly carried by someone." She gulped. "Bruises. Broken bones. Shattered bodies. Blood from each ditch. Blank stares. Sweat. Sour stench of people piled up together. Shackles. 'Motivators' in the form of electricity. Shattering bodies, shattering will. And it stank, the spirits, it stank, she put those against her like animals. Nothing more. Nothing else. Nothing made by her hand. But with her name on the lips of others..."

"And you?" The icing on the cake, Asami thought to herself. "How did you felt?"

"I came back. To help rebuilt. To attend to those which needed to be attended to. I still see broken frames of those who opposed. Shadows of themselves, hugging the pictures of the Queen they found in the dumpsters, if they had workable hands to still hold onto them. 'She was better' they whispered. Kuvira never brought prosperity. Not everywhere. Only where she seem fit." She gulped, as she caught for air."I felt... Shattered." She closed her eyes briefly. "When I heard about my family locked down... I hoped she will die. I hoped she will perish underneath the city she dismembered, underneath the piles of bodies her little war created, I hoped she will soak with her own blood and choke on it, I hoped that..."

She covered her own mouth in shock. Once again she gazed at Kuvira. She stood there like before, smiling still. She set herself up. Without a single word. Without a single agitating movement she set her up to unleash her anger. To tell everyone what the Great Uniter did. But why? Why would she bring even more wrath over herself?

"The Great Uniter leads us all to states we never wished to venture." She placed her hand on Opal's shoulder. "That's all I wanted to hear." Asami almost instantly turned around to see the face of her lover. "Avatar Korra? Any questions for Opal?"


End file.
